Vehicle interiors may be provided with a display which presents various types of information to a driver via a display screen. Furthermore, to reduce the number of buttons and other control elements provided in the vehicle interior, the display may provide a touch screen user interface which allows a user to select various options and/or perform various controls by directly touching the display screen.
However, such displays may not be optimized for the needs of a driver and/or occupants of a vehicle. For example, existing touch screen enabled operations may require the user to have a level of familiarity with the operation of touch screen user interfaces which may not possessed by all vehicle users. Furthermore, existing touch screen enabled operations may require complex movements difficult for a driver to execute in a brief time period. Further still, existing touch screen enabled operations may also require a complex and expensive touch screen enabled displayed, which may increase the cost and/or reduce the durability of the touch screen enabled display. Accordingly, there may be a need for touch screen enabled vehicle displays which provide a relatively simple method of use and/or a reduced complexity.